UNBALANCE KISS
by Arisu L Amano
Summary: Kakashi-sensei menyuruh Sasuke untuk membimbing Naruto mengerjakan soal pada liburan musim panas? Warn! slash mean malexmale or yaoi! for SasuNaru Day. It's SasuNaru!


HUAAAAAAAAA!

Lama daku tak bertaut dalam FFn~~ TTwTT

Maaf fic daku yang satunya itu belom saia lajutin… *digampar*

Dan otak saia udah penuh dengan adegan SasuNaru iyei! ~ XDD *PLAKPLOK*

Tapi sekali lagi mangap-eh! Maaf! Ini fic pertama saia yang yaoi dan ber-rated M~~~ jadi… maaf bila kurang memuaskan… (_ _)

Sudahlah… daripada saia kebanyakan bacot… meding langsung saja kite-kite para fujoshi dan fundashi penggemar SasuNaru ini ngebaca panFic pertama-ralat! Panfic rated M pertama saia yey! XD

Ayo makan-makan.. *dilempar piring*

Untuk SasuNaru Day~

Happy Wedding! XD

***digorok***

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto hanya milik Sasuke seorang, salah sendiri Mak Kushina sama Babe Minato mati duluan..***dirasengan***, tapi kalo manga sama anime Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,, che…udah dihak patenkan seh..tapi setidaknya saia pinjam dulu ya Bang?

**WARNING!:**

**YAOI! OOC, gajhe, alur cepat, misstypo (nyadar), lime! LEMON! _maybe_sekali lagi YAOI! U HEAR THAT! YAOI! XD ***matiin tombol capslock ama bold*****

**Rating:**

**M_maybe?_**dilarang keras bagi yang dibawah umur..ah males… paling nanti juga baca! XDD

**Piring? Buat apa?*geplaked*Pairing:**

**SasuxNaru**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**UNBALANCE KISS©Arisu_Amanogawa**

**Summari:**

"**ingin ku menyentuhmu, mendekapmu dalam pelukanku, takkkan ku lepas apapun terjadi…. Akan kubuat kau terbuai dalam UNBALANCE KISS ku yang akan membawamu dalam indahnya dunia mimpi sampai terlelap dalam pelukku….Dobe…."**

Sudah basa-basi-busuknya…

Hajime masoka ne?

**===xxxXXX\(^o^)/XXXxxx===**

Cerita ini dimulai ketika musim panas yang sangat panas ini menyerang kota Konoha, yang dimana hari-hari terakhir untuk bersekolah akan dilanjutkan dengan liburan musim panas. Para siswa siswi Konoha Gakuen pun sudah sangat menanti-nantikan hari-hari dimana mereka bisa melepaskan penat, tidak melihat guru dan buku pelajaran untuk sementara waktu, berlibur di tepi pantai, melihat sunset dan merasakan indahnya percintaan masa muda.

Beda halnya dengan Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun~" teriak gadis-gadis muda anggota persatuan Prince Sasuke, "Tche… mereka lagi…" dengus Sasuke-si-rambut-pantat-ayam.

"Nani?" toleh Sasuke sambil menyeritkan dahinya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas tidak sopan begini tetap saja para fans Sasuke malah kelimpungan melihat wajahnya.

"A..ano… maukah kau ikut bersama kami berlibur di villa?" tanya salah satu gadis yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Ino.

"Huh! Aku sibuk!" kata Sasuke langsung berbalik tanpa memperhatikan para fansnya yang kecewa, "EEEEEEH!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis no 2 yang dikenal dengan nama Sakura, "bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke dengan tidak toleran.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei tadi?" selidik Sakura yang didukung anggukan teman-teman sejenisnya. Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menoleh.

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINNES!" kata Sasuke menekan dengan suaranya yang dibuat serak dibantu _deathglare_nya sukses membuat tukang ikut ampur itu langsung ngibrit.

Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya lagi, 'Tch! Ini semua gara-gara usuratonkachi itu! Tunggu saja akan kubuat kau menyesal!' kutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya, membuat daerah sekitarnya tidak nyaman karena aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

===FLASHBACK===

"Nah… karena itu, Silakan kalian bersenang-senang menikmati libur musim panas~! Dan jangan lakukan hal yang akan kalian sesalkan nanti!" kata Kakashi mengakhiri ceramahnya.

"YEEEEE!"

"HOREEEEE! WHUUUU!"

Teriakan para siswa yang haus akan liburan menyambut akhir dari ceramah guru mereka, "Oh! Untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, setelah ini tolong ke kekantor guru sebentar," beberapa murid bingung akan perintah gurunya terutama Sasuke dan Naruto yang namanya di sebut-sebut tadi.

-IN STAF OFFICE-

"Pelajaran Tambahan!" teriak kaget Sauke dan Naruto berjamaah.

"Yup! Naruto, kau sudah lihat hasil rapormu kan? Hampir semuanya bernilai 1*," kata Kakashi menjelaskan kepada muridnya, "Bermain dan bergaul dengan teman-teman memang bagus, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan guru yang mengajar sesekali Naruto."

"Ah~ tapi Kakashi-sensei, kalo kita banyak belajar bakal banyak lupa!" jelas Naruto yang sukses membuatnya dapat pukulan buku setebal 7 cm di mukanya.

"Jadi kalo ga belajar ga bakalan lupa begitu? Ha.. dasar," keluh Kakashi menghadapi muridnya yang satu itu.

"Ma-matte! Kalo soal Naruto dapat nilai jelek dan harus ikut tambahan, nenek peyot pinggir jalan juga tahu!" kata Sasuke innocent, "Apa kau bilang!" protes Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa aku juga harus ikut tambahan?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya sambil melirik Naruto.

"Omae…" Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk memukul wajah stoic yang membuatnya jengkel setengah idup tersebut.

"Ma…ma~ ini kantor guru… kalian jangan membuat ribut disini," dengan sigap Kakashi menghentikan adegan berdarah-yang hapir mulai-itu, "Hh…Sasuke dengar… karena nilaimu yang paling bagus di kelas dan yang kulihat kau sama sekali tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun di sekolah, rasanya ini tidak masalah KAN?" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dengan mengeluarkan aura yang bikin Genderuwo-pun ngompol ditempat.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang bergidik ngeri melihat sisi lain dari gurunya itu Cuma bisa berangguk-angguk ria saja.

"OK! Sudah di putuskan, ini jurnalnya jadi kau tidak bisa kabur Naruto~" ejek Kakashi sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku ke Sasuke, "Che…" hanya bisa di balas oleh dengusan kesal Naruto.

"Jangan kawatir~ hanya 3 hari kok! Ma.. gabatte!" ucap Kakshi sambil tersenyum-lagi-dan mengusir kedua muridnya keluar kantor guru. Setelah melewati hal barusan sepertinya Kakashi terlihat sangat senang ditandai dengan dia yang menyenandungkan sebuah alunan lagu jadul. "Aih~ jadi inget masa-masa remaja dulu~" gumam Kakashi.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang DIBUANG oleh gurunya itu sekarang hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain.

===END OF FLASHBACK===

'Kalau saja si Dobe itu bukan tanggung jawabku, sudah jelas aku akan membuatnya babak belur seperti dulu!' umpat Sasuke kesal dalam hati.

**===xxxXXX\(^o^)/XXXxxx===**

Keesokan harinya….

"Pantai… pasir… pelampung… baju renang… sun bathing…es serut… birunya langit.. awan putih…Sakura dengan baju renangnya…. Haa… tak dapat ku bayangkan akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan bertemu denganmu!" kata Naruto menggrudel sendiri, mencemberutkan mulutnya gara-gara strees mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei.

"Itu harusnya kata-kataku usuratonkachi!" sela Sasuke, "APA KAU BILANG TEME!" teriak Naruto menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari kursinya yang masih hangat setelah diduduki.

"Oi..jarimu berhenti! Cepat lanjutkan, aku ingin segera pulang…" kata Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ugrh… kau pikir gampang apa?" tanya Naruto kesal, "Aku masih belum mengerti…. Oi teme! Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini?" Naruto menyodorkan buku yang berisi soal sullit itu.

"jangan panggil aku 'Teme'!" diambilnya dan diamati soal itu oleh Sasuke, "Huf… kau benar-benar tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ya, usuratonkachi? Memangnya kau sekolah buat apa?" kata Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Berisik! Huuuum… banyak alasan sih…bertemu banyak orang, bermain, mencari teman… memangnya kenapa kau terlalu fokus pada pelajaran sih?" jawab dan tanya Naruto sambil serius mengerjakan soal.

"Yah…itu sih terserah kau saja, toh bukan urusanku- " kata Naruto hampir menyelesaikan soal-soal laknat itu.

"Kakakku…" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Apa?" tengok Naruto, "Bukan.. bukan apa-apa, cepat selesaikan, usuratonkachi!" kata Sasuke terdengar seperti memerintah di telingan Naruto.

"Iya iya!" jawab Naruto ngebut menyelesaikan soal terakhir.

_PON!**_

"Hai! Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya!" kata Sasuke

"Hua~ tumben lu bicara sopan!" ujar Naruto, "Berisik kau, Dobe!" dengus Sasuke.

"Siapa yang 'DOBE'!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Ok! Sampai besok! Matta jana~~" salam Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"U-um.." balas Sasuke melambaikan tangan.

===SASUKE POV===

Hari ini hari keduam tepatnya hari Selasa. Hhh… 1 hari lagi bertemu dengan si Dobe itu lagi.

_GRAAAAK _ [SFX: pintu di geser]

Hum? Tumben dia belum datang. Baru sebentar aku meletakkan tas dan duduk.

"Maaf terlambat!" tiba-tiba Naruto datang, membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung pada masa mudaku.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto, "Oi Dobe," panggilku.

"Siapa yang dobe?" tapi tetap dijawab oleh Naruto. Kalau memang tidak mau ya ridak usah dijawab kan? Dasar bodoh..

"Kau… berkelahi lagi?" tanyaku mengamati Naruto dengan segala pekerjaan tangannya yang menorehkan jawaban-jawaban diatas kertas.

Sejenak Naruto menoleh kearahku er… baiklah, bukan menoleh tapi hanya melirik,"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus sambil terus melanjutkan mengisi jawaban. "Kau… sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini…" katanya lagi dengan nada lirih.

Aku mulai kesal, dan menarik kerah si Dobe itu.

_GRAATAK _ [SFX: suara kaki kursi yang berbenturan dengan lantai]

"TENTU SAJA ADA USURATONKACHI!" aku berteriak di depannya, jujur saja aku juga kaget dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

"APA PEDULIMU!" ganti dia yang berteriak tak mau kalah denganku.

"Tch! Aku peduli padamu!" aku mulai mencoba meyakinkannya, terlintas kulihat wajahnya merona ….. manis juga.. hah! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Sadar oi! Uchiha sadar! Nyebut! Nyebut!

"Akh..aku.. aku tidak mau terlibat masalah gara-gara kau! Karena kau tanggung jawabku!" kataku memalingkan muka, entah mengapa aku menjadi.. gugup? Yang benar saja! Tapi memang itulah adanya.

"Oh… jadi begitu?" dia menepis tanganku dan mulai mengerjakan soal lagi dengan wajah menunduk. Aku meliriknya lagi berharap ususratonkachi ini mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona tadi walau hanya sekali. Tapi, sepertinya dia msama sekali tidak mau melihatku barang sekejap.

Ha.. kenapa aku ini? Berharap hal yang aneh bin tak wajar…

"Aku selesai!" suaranya membangunkanku dari lamunan gajheku. "U..um.. terimakasih kerja.."

Tidak seperti biasa ke-2, Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menungguku selesai meng-_stamp_ tidak seperti kemarin. Saat aku berada di gerbang depan juga, dia langsung pergi bersama sepedanya tanpa menungguku, melambaikan tangannya. Ya sudahlah….

.

Hari Rabu, hari terakhir aku menemani Dobe belajar. okeh.. aku dibuat penasaran oleh Naruto tentang bagaimana moodnya hari ini.

"Maaf aku terlamb-" suaraku tertahan dengan adanya Naruto yang sudah menunggu...ku, dia ketiduran. Baiklah akan kutunggu sampai dia bangun tak enak bila membangunkan orang tidur walaupun itu si Dobe. Aku menunggunya sambil membaca buku yang kebetulan ku bawa.

Lalu perhatianku tersita lagi pada pipinya yang diplester, ku coba menyentuhnya…

_GREEP!_

"…..Sa..suke?" mata Naruto terbelalak kaget ketika melihatku.

"Soal…"

"Hm?"

"Soalnya! Ini yang terakhir!" kataku menepis tangan yang barusan digenggam Naruto. Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan mukaku, aku tak mau terlihat konyol didepan Naruto!

"Ah..Ah! iya! Benar! Sial…"

Hari ini berakhir dengan tidak adanya komunikasi di antara kami, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat dan cepat menyelesaikan soal-soal.

"Selesai!" teriaknya dengan senang, "Akhirnya~ aku kembalikan ini dulu ke ruang guru ok?" pamitnya kepadaku.

"Aa…" ! itu…kulihat kakinya diperban dan langkahnya gontai, langsung aku menghampirinya. "Kau! Dobe! Kau disini saja, biar aku yang mengembalikan jurnal ini," aku mengambil buku jurnal itu dari tangan Naruto dan memapahnya duduk.

"U..um.. eh! Tunggu! Siapa yang DOBE!" teriaknya lemot dengan memasang wajah kesal kearahku.

"Kuku..Ahahahah!" aku yang melihatnya cengok dan lemot tertawa lepas. Kesadaranku mulai kembali dan aku menghentikan tawaku dan menggantinya dengan senyum, sepertinya aku membuat Naruto tambah marah. Ku.. wajahnya yang marah itu tambah lucu da manis… sial! Akalku mulai tak normal lagi.

"Biar aku yang mengembalikan bukunya, kau disini saja. Mengerti?" bisikku ditelinga Naruto yang sekarang rona wajahnya mirip buah tomat dan matanya terbelalak kaget seperti tak percaya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, kuingat lagi hal yang barusan aku lakukan… _BLUSH!_ Ukh… sepertinya mukaku juga berubah menjadi tomat….

.

_Mean a while~_

.

"Oi usuratonkachi!" aku kembali ke kelas. Dan kudapati disana Naruto tertidur lagi… payah! Padahal aku masih ingin menggodanya lagi.

.

"_Kerja bagus! Tak kusangka kau yang bakal mengebalikannya padaku," kata Kakashi-sensei memujiku atau malah ingin menggodaku?_

"_Hn" jawabku singkat._

"_Hh.. kau sama sekali tidak seru~ sepertinya Naruto sudah berjuang keras ya? Aku salut pada kalian," katanya lagi sambil mengamati jawaban yang telah dibuat Naruto._

"_Hm? Bukannya Naruto saja yang harusnya kau puji?" tanyaku tanpa sungkan._

"_Yah..aku sih lebih salut padamu!" aku kaget mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut guru-aneh-ini._

"_HA?" aku mengeryitkan dahi, "Kukuku.." sial dia malah ketawa._

"_Itu karen kau terlihat sangat kaku.. eh? Oi Sasuke! Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya guru itu membuatku emosi saja._

"_Ya ya.. permisi!" jawabku kesal._

"_Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada Naruto juga! Terima kasih kerja kerasnya!" kata Kakashi tersenyum, aku yakin pasti ada maksud di balik senyumnya itu!_

.

"Uuu~ung~~" badan Naruto mulai menggeliat, merenggangkan badannya yang kaku. Dasar.. dia kebanyakan tidur!

"uh..Sasuke?" dia menoleh kearahku mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "EH! Tunggu sudah jam segini?" Naruto langsung melonjak kaget ketika melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum.

"Hh.. kupikir kau tidak akan bangun Dobe!" akupun mulai bangun dari dudukku, pegal juga rasanya meminkamkan pangkuan pada orang yang sedang tidur.

"Sasuke kau.. siapa yang DOBE!"

"Ayo pulang," ajakku

"….. kau…"

"Mau pulang tidak? Atau kau mau menginap disini?" aku menoleh kearah baka-dobe itu, aku terperenjat kaget ketika melihat wajahnya tersenyum dan mulai berlari kearahku.

.

Di lobby, loker sepatu tepatnya…

.

Aku dan Naruto hanya cegok kaget.

_ZAAAAARRSH_

Hujan mulai turun SANGAT deras.

"Ayo,"

"Apa kau gila? Rumahku jauh dan aku sedang tidak membawa sepeda!" protesnya padaku.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kerumahku dulu," jawabku yang kali ini membuatnya benar-benar cengok, mulutnya terbuka lebar sekali, kukuku…

"Eh.. um…" sepertinya Naruto sungkan, tak kusangka bocah berandal ini punya sopan santun tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang mencap dirinya sebagai FAN's ku.

"Kau masih bisa berlari?"

"eh? Ya.." jawabnya dengan bingung.

"ya ayo!" aku langsung menggandeng tangannya, dan membuatnya lari dibelakangku.

Menerobos lebatnya hujan yang deras mengguyur aku berlari bersama Dobe menuju ke rumahku.

===END SASUKE POV===

**===xxxXXX\(^o^)/XXXxxx===**

"Hah..ha… bajuku basah kuyup.." keluh Naruto.

"Ya sama! Cepat masuk!" segera Sasuke masuk setelah membuka pintu.

"Permisi~" teriak Naruto di teras, sedetik kemudian baru Naruto ingat kalau Sasuke itu hidup sendiri, "Lupa aku!" katanya menepuk jidatnya.

"Ini.." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah handuk kering ke Naruto, "Cepat hangatkan dirimu, mandilah! Nanti kupinjamkan bajuku," perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi… HA..Ha..hatsyiiih!"

"Cepat mandi sana!"

.

'Tak kusangka.. Sasuke ternyata baik juga…' batin Naruto di kamar mandi di bawah guyuran air panas yang menyembur dari selang shower.

_SREEEG_

"EEEEEEEHH! TE-TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak Naruto.

"Apa? Tentu saja mau mandi," jawab Sasuke datar. Entak disadari Sasuke atau tidak wajah Naruto sudah mengeluarkan uap.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau mau mandi bersamaku!" kata Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat selang shower.

Langkah Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto, wajah Naruto mulai ber-mimikri menjadi isi buah semangka.

'GYAAAAA!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, dia hanya memjamkan matanya tak berani melihat apa yang bakal terjadi pada dirinya.

"hei… disini juga ada bathup usuratonkachi!" Sasuke menyeringai kecil, membisikan kata-kata tadi sambil menikmati wajah Naruto yang bingung, blushing, campur aduklah katanya.

"Te..teme! dasar buodohh!" teriak Naruto kesal dengan wajah yang masih bisa disamakan dengan tomat matang.

"Ku.. wahahahahah!" Sasuke bergegas ke bathup, antisisapi/**coret**/antisipasi akan adanya barang-barang miliknya melayang tepat kekepalanya sendiri.

Selama Sasuke berendam di bathup, diam-diam kedua mata onyx Sasuke terus memperhatikan 'teman'nya yang baru mandi di shower tertutup oleh kaca buram.

"Tch! Kaca itu mengganggu pemandangan saja!" gumam Sasuke disela-sela memperhatikan Naruto yang baru mandi. Ngintip donk!

'kok.. perasaanku ga enak…' batin Naruto bergidik ngeri kala bersenandung di bawah guyuran air shower, "Ja..jangan-jangan… ada Hantu Suster Keramas!" gumam Naruto ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba pintu shower terbuka dan…

"GYYAAAA! SETAN SUSTER KERAMAS!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Siapa yang SUSTER KERAMAS!" tanya yang dituduh marah.

"Sa..sasu Teme!" Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya. '_Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba_' kira-kira itulah ungkapan yang pas untuk Sasuke yang jadi korban(?) peluk Naruto, "Aku takut!" teriakya lagi mewek di pelukan sang Uchiha.

3 detik..

10 detik…

12,03 detik akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa mereka berpelukan tanpa busana!

"GYAAH!" Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya, "Ma..af teme! A..aku tadi.." belum sempat Naruto melanjtkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah melumat bibir Naruto yang basah dan menggoda itu.

"Hmmmfpt!" tubuh Naruto memberontak, naas tangan dan tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh tekanan tubuh Sasuke dan keduanya terbelit cengraman tangan besar Sasuke juga.

Oh… bagaikan kacang-eh! Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, Naruto yang malang ini harus menerima perbuatan bejad sang Uchiha di rumah Uchiha tanpa sepengetahuan orang ketiga.

Lama-kelamaan lumatan dibibir Naruto kian mengganas tiap Naruto mendesah nikmat karena Sasuke tidak mau sedetikpun melepas Naruto dari pelukan dan-ehem! Bibirnya, Sasuke tak mau melepas bibir ranum Naruto yang sudah terlanjur dilumatnya sampai habis.

"Umph… ump.." bermodal tenaga seadanya Naruto mendorong Sasuke yang akhirnya sukses membuatnya terpental jatuh ke lantai keramik.

"Ke..kenapa..?" perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata biru yang indah milik Naruto, "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI TEME!" teriak Naruto kepada 'kawan'nya yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia kenal berwatak dingin.

Sasuke mengacuhkan segala teriakan dan penolakan Naruto yang ditunjukkan padanya. Dia mulai berdiri dan mulai mendekat pada Naruto, dibelainya pipi serta rambut basah Naruto tapi Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya karena masih SHOCK akan perbuatan asusila Sasuke.

Dipeluknya tubuh ramping yang lumayan terbentuk beberapa otot terbungkus kulit tan, "Jangan takut… aku ada disini bersamamu, Naruto…" bisiknya pelan menenangkan Naruto yang bergetar dalam pelukkan sang Uchiha.

Perlahan tubuh yang kedinginan dan basah akibat shower itu mulai tenang, tak disangka Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Lama mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan dalam sekejap saja ciuman panas itu sudah dimulai.

.

"uuh..ha..ungh…humpf-" desahan seksi (?) dari mulut Naruto disumbat kembali oleh ciuman memabukkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar suara desahan Naruto hanya menikmatinya bagai alunan lagu apalagi suara itu memantul disana sini. Yah… karena TKP ada di kamar mandi.

"Te..teme…" panggil Naruto seraya mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan maksud agar sang Uchiha melihat lawan bicaranya. Mau tak mau tapi memang mau Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya menatap mata biru Naruto, melihat seksinya bibir ranum Naruto yang 'menggoda&mengundang' serta pipinya yang tembem itu… terlihat manis dimata Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. " lanjut Naruto lagi.

"ya.. Naru-koi?" jawab Sasuke sudah berani memanggil 'karib'nya dengan embel-embel _koi_

"SASU TEME! KAU GILAK!"

_DUAG!_

Kepala Naruto membentur keras ke dahi Sasuke, tentu saja terasa sangat sakit bagi kedua pemuda bodoh ini apalagi Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah BIASA terlibat adu bacot adu nyolot samapi adu bogem tidak merasa sesakit sang korban _headbutt_-nya.

"Hhah..Hah.. kau! Seenaknya sendiri memelukku, menciumku, mengerayangi tubuhku.. kau pikir itu lucu apa!" bentak Naruto marah-marah tak karuan.

"Aku..AKU INI MASIH WARAS TAUK!" teriak Naruto mengelegar dengan efek petir menyambar di belakangnya.

"hoo.."

"JANGA CUMA 'HOO' PADAKU! Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan dengan RASIONAL atas perbuatanmu barusan!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Tentu saja.." jawabnya sambil melirik ketempat lain, "Karena aku tertarik padamu," jawab Sasuke datar tapi serius, hanya Naruto yang menganggapnya tidak pasti gara-gara tampang stoic milik Sasuke.

"Itu ga menjelaskan apapun TEME!"

"apa masih kurang jelas?" Sasuke berdiri dan mendekat lagi ke Naruto (kaya magnet aja), "Apa perlu aku TUNJUKKAN padamu sekarang juga?" seringaian nakal terlukis jelas dimuka Sasuke yang sekarang 100% berubah menjadi pervert.

"!" teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar melebihi toa toa masjid seberang cukup membuat Sasuke teralihkan perhatiannya. Langsung Naruto tancap gas lari, mengambil bajunya yang basah-atau-tidak-persetan!

"hhh.. cepat juga larinya si Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Lari Naruto menuju ke arah pintu keluar rumah Uchiha yang bagaikan rumah hantu bagi Naruto.

_KLEK KLEK KLKEKELEK_

Berulang kalipun diputar kenop pintu, pintu tersebut sama sekali tidak mau terbuka baran semeterpun(ya iylah).

'_OH! NOOOO!'_ batin Naruto.

"Mencari ini usuratonkachi?" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan tangannya yang bermain dengan kunci pintu.

Naruto yang tertunduk lemas hanya bisa berkata, "apa maumu…" wajahnya sudah berubah pucat bak nenek yang sudah uzur.

Senyuman licik terpahat manis(?) dimuka Sasuke, "Ayo kita bermain senbentar usuratonkachi~"

"Eh.. berma..in? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!"

Tangan Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto dan menariknya untuk berdiri, didekatkannya di telinga Naruto seraya membisikan, "Kaupendek sekali Dobe.. khuhuhu.." seringaian mesum terukir jelas.

"Teme!" ujar Naruto marah, tetapi malah blushing. Membuat sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

Bibir Sasuke melumat mulut manis Naruto menjilat bagian bawah mulut Naruto meminta akses untuk memasuki gua mulut. Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud dari sang Uchiha masih tetap mempertahankan agar mulutnya terkunci rapat, menyadari permintaannya tak tersampaikan dengan baik Sasuke mulai menyerang Naruto dengan lebih ganas dan mengangkat selangkangan Naruto dengan kaki kanannya. Dengan tempo yang tidak pelan kaki kanan Sasuke mulai bergerak menggesek-gesekkan kakinya dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya mulai menenggang di bawah sana.

"Ungh…" desahan Naruto masih tertahan oleh karena ciuman maut Sasuke. Sekejap saja lidah Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk menyusup kedalam mulut Naruto.

Lidah Sasuke menyusuri setiap lekuk dalam mulut Naruto, bermain-main dengan kesensitifan Naruto yang menyebabkannya mendesah terus membuat sang Uciha menyerangnya lebih beringas lagi. Lidah Sasuke menjelajah di rongga mulut Naruto, mengapsen gigi-giginya yang berjajar rapih, mengajak lidah Naruto untuk ikut bertualang bersama lalu mengajaknya menari dan bermain hoki-?-.

"Phuah! Hah..ha…" Naruto segera melepaskan ciumannya, menjaring oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya lagi. Setelah 17 lebih sedikit berlalu.

"HA! Tidak sampai 20 menit kau sudah menyerah usuratonkachi?" goda Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"Di-diam kau Teme!" sentak Naruto, Sasuke mengamati lagi mulut Naruto dan mendekatkan dirinya lalu menjilati saliva yang meluncur turun ke bawah menuju dagu Naruto. Dijilatlah saliva itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hu..? TEMEEEE MEEMESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" teriak Naruto.

"Berisik! Kau usuratonkachi," lanjut Sasuke melucuti seluruh baju yang dikenakan Naruto. Meskipun segala tendangan dan pukulan melayang ke tubuh, Sasuke yang sudah terpenuhi napsu bejad***dichidori*** tidak mempedulikannya barang secuil.

"Te..teme! mau kau apakan bajuku?" tanya Naruto kaget terperanga dengan kelakuan 'sohib'nya ini.

"sejak awal ini memang bajuku Dobe!" saat Sasuke mulai menurunkan resleting celana ¾ yang dikenakan Naruto, "EEEeeeee!" Naruto segera menutupi bagian selangkangannya dengan tangan dan mengatupkan kedua kakinya.

"Kau…Ususratonkachi!" pekik Sasuke mulai ga sabar, "Cepat lepas celanamu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ga mau TEME!" tolak Naruto sambil ber-blushing ria.

"Lepas!"

"NGGAK!"

"LEPASS!"

"OOGAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ku robek nih!" ancam Sasuke dingin.

"Dasar hentai!"

"Berisik sekali kau! Sini!" dengan terpaksa (padahal dari tadi maksa) Sasuke menyeret-ehem! Menggendong Naruto ala bridge style dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Itteeeeeee-!" rintih Naruto yang tubuhnya dibanting dengan tidak berperi-kebejatan-?-, "Pelan dikit napa? Teme!" gerutu Naruto.

"uuh.. Naruto… aku su..sudah,, badanku panas.." desis Sasuke yang di telinga Naruto terdengar seksi. Beda halnya dengan dokter, itu dinamakan sariawan!***PLAK***

"tu..tunggu TEME!" kedua tangan Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, 'Wow.. Dada bidang dan berotot Sasuke… eh! Tunggu apa yang kupikirkan?' terjadilah prgumulan di dalam hati Naruto.

"Tunggu apa lagi Dobe? Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.. aku ingin 'memasuki'mu," kata Sasuke seraya terus menekan dan mau menindih teman sebayanya yang ukura badannya lebih kecil.

"uu…uh…" sebenarnya hal yang sama juga ada dalam hati Naruto, sang malaikat dan akal sehatnya kalah oleh napsu yang di tularkan 'sahabat'nya. Ternyata benar, pengaruh teman dan lingkungan lebih besar dari pada keluarga sendiri.

"ak..aku malu…" kata Naruto blushing dan menundukkan wajahnya dan menurut Sasuke itu terlihat imuuut, "la..lagi pula, ini di ru..ruang tamu…" ucap Naruto malu dan patah-patah kaya goyangannya Mba Lutut Berliansari.

"jadi.. kalau di dalam kamar kau mau?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi-busuk.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan hampir tak terlihat seperti mengangguk, dasarnya Sasuke memang mesum anggukan yang tanggung itu langsung dianggap 'iya'.

"Naruto… kau takut kalau ada yang mendengar jeritanmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi to the point.

"AKH…! JANGAN LANGSUNG NGOMONGNYA DONG TEME!" kata Naruto blushing lagi sambil melancarkan tinjunya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Ku.. Naruto… lebih enak disini saja yah?" bujuk Sasuke.

"EEEEENGGAAAAAAAK MAAAAAAAAUUU!" kata Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti anak TK yang mau disuapin sayur pahit-hiaju itu.

"Sssstt! Lebih baik kuserang kau sekarang juga! Dan lihat saja nanti.. khukhukhu…" kata Sasuke sambil ketawa setan dan nyengir kuda.

"!"

**===xxxXXX\(^o^)/XXXxxx===**

Dua bibir bertemu. Sasuke mencium Naruto dan melumat bibir ranum Naruto, Sasuke menggigit pelan mulut Naruto meminta ijin masuk. Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini Naruto menurut saja memberika akses jalan menuju rongga mulutnya. Kini lidah Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangan untuk menguasai dan memiliki mulut Naruto beserta pemiliknya yang sah. Yang diserangpun melakukan perlawanan, bermaksud mengusir sang penjajah ke luar dari wilayahnya. Perang lidahpun di mulai, tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke sudah memenangkan perang kurang kerjaan tadi. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dan menggeliat karena perbuatan bejat***coret***kelincahan lidah Sasuke.

Tangan yang sendari tadi hanya menggerayangi tubuh mulus sang uke, kini mulai mencari-cari benda yang menonjol di dada bidang Naruto yang entah mengapa di mata Sasuke itu terlihat amat bohai. Di pilinnya tonjolan yang sudah mengeras sendari tadi itu, di elus, di cubit, dipilin lagi dan dicubit gemas.

"Umhpt! Um… unhg…" desah tertahan terus terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto sudah mengeliat-geliat gajhe seperti orang bridge dance, tapi tak leluasa karena tubuhnya sudah ditindih sang seme mesum itu.

Merasa benar-benar burtuh oksigen, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sasuke pun melepas ciumannya.

"Fuah! Hhh…hah… haaahh….." Naruto muali mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur, mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Sasuke yang sudah nepshong mendengar desahan menggoda Naruto mulai menyerangnya lagi, kali ini mulutnya menggantikan pekerjaan tangan jahil itu.

"kaaaaah…" desah Naruto mulai mencuat saat Sasuke menjilat, mengulum dan menggiggit pelan niple Naruto yang mengeras.

"uuuuh… Sasu..khe….!" desah Naruto menggumankan nama orang yang sendari tadi menggrepe-grepe tubuh indahnya.

Desahan Naruto hanya menjadi 'minyak' yang tumpah dalam bara api nepshong Sasuke, seringaian nakal tersungging pada wajah Sasuke. Dia menikmati desahan Naruto, ingin lebih tangannya mulai gerayangan ke arah selangkangan sang uke a.k.a. Naruto.

"Akh! Tu- ah! Sa..ssshu-kheeeeh!" sebuah erangan meluncur begitu saja ketika Sasuke mulai meremas Naruto 'kecil' yang ada di bawah sana walau secara tidak langsung karena celana Naruto masih melekat indah di badan Naruto.

"aku lepas ya, Dobe? Benda ini mengganggu saja. Benar kan?" kata Sasuke memutuskan secaras sepihak.

Naruto yang biasanya langsung menolak, sekali ini dia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun! Bahkan pada si mesum yang ada di depannya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, sekarang tubuh Naruto sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang mulai menjulang dan menegak. Melihat hal itu, sekali lagi Sasuke nyengir kodok. Tangan jahinya menyentuh dengan lembut kejantanan Naruto, menggunakan jempol perlahan dia mengusap-usapnya seakan ingin memepermainkan Naruto.

"AAAHHHhh! Huuu.. hah… HAH! Umghhh…." Desah dan erang terus menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Untuk diingat, mereka masih ada di ruang tamu!

Cairan putih mulai terlihat di ujung kejantanan Naruto, "Aaaaaahhh!~" erangan Naruto terus terdengar dari mulut manisnya. Sasuke yang sangat suka mendengar suara Naruto mempercepat gerakan tangannya, mengocok lalu meremas 'itu' Naruto yang sekarang merasakan bahwa dia mau keluar, "AAAhhh~ Sash.. shu… ak-aku.. Akha! Shaaaaaaaaaasss!" terdengar seperti suara kecewa, mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

"Sashssuukeeeeh!" teriak Naruto marah dan kecewa.

"kuukuku.. sudah kubilang kau akan menyukainya kan?" senyum licik terlihat lagi di lekukan bibir Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir.. permainan belum selesai Dobe…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto membiarkan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh kulit sensitif Naruto. Dibisikannya lagi kata-kata cinta (Au: Ueeeekh..) dan bisikan eksotis, membuat Naruto geli keenakan dan blushing.

.

.

===NARUTO POV===

Basah…lembab.. hangat… ah~ enak… uuuuh… eh? Hangat? Lembab?

'GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASU-TEME GAY!' inginnya sih teriak begitu, tapi…. Aku kan yang di rapeeeee! Anehnya, napa daku ga marah? Malah ingin lebih.. eh? Lebih? Apanya!

"uuuuhhh… hahs…. Hahahhh… _harder…faster…._" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Apa yang aku katakan barusan?

Kulihat sekilas tadi.. Sasuke nyengir! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maluuuu! Kenapa aku jadi OOC gini? Sialan kau Author! (Author: HUAAATSHIIIIIIIIIII! Hn? Ada yang bicarain ore?)

===END NARUTO POV===

"Aaaahhkk… Saassssssshhsyuuu…kheeeeeeeeeeeh…" bersama dengan teriakan Naruto, cairan kenikmatan yang sendari tadi di tahannya akhirnya tertuang juga.

"Ma..maaf..Sasu…" kata Naruto meminta maaf setelah tahu bahwa spermanya menyembur ke dalam mulut Sasuke, "…ke?" kali ini Naruto malah bingung.

Mata Naruto menangkap kejadian menjijikan! Cairan putih tadi langsung di telan bulat-bulat oleh Sasuke (emang bulat ya?), "kukuku… manis Dobe, kau memang masih perjaka!" kata Sasuke menggoda Naruto sambil terkekeh ringan. Lalu dimulailah lagi ritual mesum sang pangeran malam terhadap mangsanya (u know what I mean…).

.

Dan untuk ke…er.. 3 mungkin? Naruto mencapai klimaksnya, tenaganya sebagai 'berandal' hilang entah kemana. Kini di hadapan Sasuke dia adalah seorang 'uke' yang sedang menerima 'cinta-?-' dari semenya.

"Dobe.. aku sudah tidak tahan… aku.. bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang terbaring lemas. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemas.

"uuh… teme?"

"ya, Naru-koi?"

"berusahalah untuk pelan.." ucap Naruto sembari menutup kelopak matanya.

"umh... aku akan berusaha," dikecupnya kening Naruto, 'Walau aku ga yakin bisa nahan…' batin Sasuke.

"Aku mulai…" Sasuke dengan sigap mulai memasukkan satu jari ke dalam liang pribadi Naruto yang diyakininya bakal membuat dirinya terbang ke langit.

"Akh! Sashsh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan, Sasuke mecium Naruto berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit Naruto, "Khu… ternyata kau benar-benar masih _virgin _ya?" goda Sasuke sambil nyengir ala Nyai Lampir.

"Uuhk…hahh.. U…uru..hhh..sai..!" kata Naruto kesulitan bicara. Kembali mulutnya di lumat sang pangeran malam, hayut dalam kenikmatan duniawi. Jari kedua mulai menyusul si pertama.

"Uuuuhhmptn!" ingin sekali mulut Naruto berteriak pertanda bahwa ia kesakitan, sialnya mulutnya masih di kunci 'pasangan'nya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pasangan.

Jari-jemari Sasuke terus di gerakkan maju mundur, begitu jari ketiga… "HUAAAAAAH!" akhirnya teriakan Naruto memecah, "ungh… tahan Dobe..!" kata Sasuke tidak tahan ukenya merasa sakit.

Terus ketiga jari itu bergerak maju mundur dan kadang melakukan gerakan zigzag, mencoba melebarkan liang yang sendari dulu memang sempit. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang kurang kerjaan akhirnya mulai meremas kejantanan Naruto, dengan harapan sakit ini bisa terlupakan barang sekejap. (bah)

Selang beberapa waktu, "Aaaaaaaaahhh!~~" erangan nikmat Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan jahil Sasuke, "huft… akhirnya.." bisik Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Mencoba memberi waktu sebentar untuk sang kekasih, Sasuke juga sudah mulai membetulkan posisinya. Kini Naruto ada tepat di bawah Sassuke dan-ehem! Kejantanan yang menjulang itu juga sudah siap melancarkan aksinya di depan liang kenikmatan Naruto.

Perlahan.. sangat perlahan, ujung kepala kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh hangat lubang Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak kaget akan hadirnya benda asing yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ketiga jari Sasuke yang menyeruak masuk tadi. Tak terbanyangkan apa jadinya jika benda asing itu berada di dalam lubang sempit milik Naruto. Errrr… sepertinya ada yang bisa membanyangkannya lebih, u know?

Tidak sampai seperempat barang kebanggaan milik Uchiha itu masuk Naruto mulai berteriak kesakitan lagi, perlahan Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya mencoba agar kejantanannya yang besar itu sanggup masuk seutuhnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Tangannya masih saja memainkan barang milik Naruto dengan harapan sama. Diciuminya seluruh tubuh Naruto, membuat si empunya merasakan adanya rangsangan yang bertolak belakang 'sakit dan geli'. Di tengkuk Naruto ciuman Sasuke berhenti disana, menghirup wangi citrus yang tertinggal di tubuh Naruto dan mabuk olehnya merasakan bahwa aroma itu seperti stimulant yang merangsangnya agar segera memasukkan 'diri'nya, mengeleminasi jarak yang hilang termkana waktu.

Degan seruan keras dari Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya (hanyo mikir J-rok ya? *PLAK*), dan memandang cantiknya mata shapire Naruto.

Naruto yang bingung 'Kenapa ga jalan-jalan?' bak menanti angkot yang sendari tadi ga jalan, padahal sepi penumpang dan hanya ada dirinya di dalam sana. Mata biru Naruto mulai terbuka, mata itu seakan memberikan ijin agar pekerjaan yang tanggung itu segera di selesaikan.

Sasuke yang mengetahui Naruto menanti dirinya hanya seyum penuh kemenangan yang sekarang ini tersirat dalam wajah pucat Uchiha.

Dimaju mundurkannya pinggul secara perlahan agar Dobe tersayangnya tidak kesakitan melainkan merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, ketika Sasuke mulai memundurkan kejantanannya tak di sangka pinggul Naruto malah maju, mengakibatkan sentakan cepat dan tepat di dinding prostatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGG!~ Mmmn…" erang Naruto nikmat, dalam waktu sepersekian detik Sasuke baru sadar apa yang dilakukan Naruto'nya' yang polos… polos? Kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti itu!

"Wah.. wah.. kau jadi anak nakal sekarang ya Dobe?" kata Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan senyumannya yang menggoda.

"U-u..urusaii!" kata Naruto malu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tetapi tangan itu di angkat Sasuke dan mengarahkannya untuk melingkarkannya di leher Sasuke.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu, _I want look you so bad to night.. _kukuku…" kata Sasuke mengecup pipi chuby Naruto. Wajah Naruto kini terbakar, lalu Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ketengkuk Sasuke menutupi kemaluan-eh! malunya.

Kegiatan tadipun berlanjt panas dengan nruto yang ikut berpartisisapi dalam adegan maju mundur itu, semakin lama tempo yang di lakukan Sasuke semakin cepat bahkan Naruto kini sudah tidak bisa lagi mengikuti gerakan cepat Sasuke.

"Akh! Peh…hh..pehlna…. Te-TEME!" teriak Naruto tidak jelas.

"Maaf… Dobe …hh.. aku.. ti-..hh..tiak bisa berhenti sekarang..!"

Kejantanan Sasuke terus menabrak titik yang membawanya terbang ke awan, sedang Naruto masih meraung-raung nikmat padahal dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang sudah tidak bisa diingatnya lagi yang ke berapa. Cengkraman tangan Naruto memperkuat pelukkannya dileher jenjang Sasuke, kakinya diperlebar agar kejantanan kekasihnya dapat masuk dengan mudah kakinyapun menyilang di punggung Sasuke.

Mereka berdua hayut dalam nafsu birahi, melewati malam yang seakan tiada berakhir.

Setelah melalui lima kali sodokan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cairan kepuasannya ddi dalam Naruto, ingin tenggorokannya berteriak tapi karena gengsi pada sang uke Sasuke menahannya.

"SAAASSHUUUKEEEEEEHH!" Naruto bisa merasakan ada kehangatan yang mengalir di dala tubuhnya.

Keduanya tersungkur tak berdaya, tepatnya Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto yang terlentang di sofa. Perhatian mereka masih tetap di ruang tamu.

Keduanya mencoba mengatur nafas yang tersengal-sengal, kelelahan akibat aktivitas yang menggirahkan tadi. Dalam keheningan yang singkat, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku mau meneruskannya di kamarku Dobe?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

"DASAR MESSSUUUUUM!"

_KLENENG KLENENG~_

Dimulailah season ke-2dan seterusnya~

* * *

**OMAKE **

disuatu pagi yang indah, ketika suasana dan cuaca sangat mendukung untuk para pecinta anjing mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan atau sekedar cuci mata.

Terdengar suara berisik yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya, imannya jadi goyah.

"Yare.. yare~ mereka semangat sekali ya Pakun?" tanya seorang pria bermasker yang tak asing lagi ternyata Kakashi. Lewat di depan kediaman Uchiha yang tidak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi.

"GUK!" jawab peliharaan Kakashi layaknya anjing normal biasa! Menggogong.

"jadi penasaran~ bagaimana reaksi mereka jika kejadian ini ada di dalam Mading Sekolah~~ khukhkukhukhku..." kata Kakashi sambir ketawa ketiwi sendiri.

"Oh.. ya tanggal 10 Jully huh? Pasti menarik jadinya~" kini pikiran Kakashi sedang on untuk menjahili anak didiknya.(kayak gitu jahil!)

Bisa kalian bayangkan? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah liburan musim panas di Konoha Gakuen.

Tercatat di Mading:

_Jully 10_th...

setelah itu kalian tahu isinya kan?(kalo ga isa silakan mengimajikan sendiri! wakakaka! *Author di keroyok*)

**^! OWARI !^**

**

* * *

**

**GLOSARI:**

**1* = sistem penilaian raport di Jepang bukan huruf abjad maupun angka nilai seperti di Indonesia, melainkan hanya nomor 1-5 dan yang paling tinggi hanya 5. Bohong bila ada yang dapat nilai 100 dalam rapotnya!**

**2** = suara cap/stampel**

**

* * *

**

gimana? Gimana? Gajhe kah? Gajhe kah?

sebenernya Omakenya mau saia perpanjang... tapi~

ah! sudahlah! toh sudah terlanjur di publish!XDD ***taboked***

**Happy SasuNaru Day~~  
**

hanya satu kata untuk para pembaca dari saia~

Review ne?

Arisu_Amanogawa


End file.
